Malaria Vaccine Development Unit (MVDU) General Description: The Malaria Vaccine Development Unit (MVDU) is an NIAID initiative in close collaboration with DMID to respond to the global need for vaccines against malaria. We now have produced six cGMP products: AMA1 FVO, AMA1 3D7, MSP1(42) FVO, MSP1(42) 3D7, Pfs25, Pvs25. Three of these antigens (Pvs25H, AMA1-FVO and AMA1-3D7) are in two phase 1 trials (AMA-FVO and AMA1-3D7 as the mixture AMA1-C1) and we are collaborating on the Phase I field testing in Mali of another malaria vaccine, FMP1. We are in the process for completing the IND application for three more antigens (Pfs28, MSP1(42)-FVO and MSP1(42)-3D7). Several other antigens are in the predevelopment Phase. In the past year we have made considerable progress with developming the assays (e.g. in vitro growth inhibtion assays) required to evaluate the outocme of malaria vaccine trials and with our colleages from the University of Mali made considerable progress in developing a field vaccine testing capability and in establishing the baseline epidemiology in which Phase 2 trials will be based.